simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Crisis,Arendale
COm11.gif COm34.gif 1 (6).gif 1 (7)th.gif |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Union of Arendale supported by: Ruthenian Empire(3328-3335) Federal Republic of Erusea(3330-3335) Imperial Union of Gaia(3330-3335) Aquitanian Empire(3330-3335) | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| National Peoples Army supported by: People's Republic of Granda (3334-3335) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| General Edmund,General Isodoros Lamprakis | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Commander Frednord Preston |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| ~180,000-250,000 Union,30000 Ruthenians,35,000 WB Troops,8,000-15,000 Erusians,5 Gaian Ships,30 Aquitanian ships | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|~90,000-360,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|~80,000-120,000 Union,780 Ruthenians,6350 WB troops | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Est. 70,000-150,000 |} The Arendale Communist Crisis or Union-NPA War is a confrontation involvong the Union of Arendale,West Blizkrieg federation and a combined Centau force of the nations Ruthenian Empire,Imperial Union of Gaia,Aquitanian Empire and Federal Republic of Erusea against the National Peoples Army.The conflict is now still progressing with military death tolls reching 300,000.The Queen is appealling to every country that would like to give aid to the Union,as only 1/4 of the country is now in Union hands Main On January 5,3329,just before the start of the communist insurgency,local people the later attacked cities suspected packs of men entering their cities.Local Gulfport ANSF policemen reported,”QU24,we’ve got a total of suspicious 557 men who have entered since 8:00,better patrol streets,out”.5 months earlier,ALIAS Intell intercepted messages from the Communist Party of SanKa regarding a planned insurrection in Arendale.Since then Prime Minister Gideon has tightened border defenses with SanKa.Country movement readings by the evening of January 5 amouned 382,589 people road movement,30% higher than normal.By then ANSF HQ subjected FDS 1 in all cities and ordered huge mounted mobilization by the night. By the dawn of Jan.6,specialized AA squads were already stationed in the different cities of the country,checkpoints wee initiated and rigid patrolling of the streets enforced'.By 01100' in the morning as no attacks happened,ANSF HQ changed FDS 1 to 5 and slowly dispersed units.Not knowing that by 0'1130 '''the attack would happen in 6 cities. NPA bomb specialistas soon defused an amount of 5000 bombs in 6 cities,and then attacked local ANSF stations with militia and regulars.ANSF stations caught off guard hopelessly battled hundreds of regulars with rifles.By 01230 ANSF HQ again raised the FDS to 1 in the 6 cities only, namely of Annabeth Chase,Manoa,Gulfport,Boulevardon, and Manoa.The ANSF HQ then ordered its Speical Forces Squads to assist the “mild” skirmishes in the 6 cities.Unfortunately, NPA RPG squads were waiting for them.By 02200,only Gulfport out of the 6 cities were still in Union hands.Panic aroused as civilians scrambled to the safety of the capital,Prime Minister Gideon then orders the Union Army to reinforce the ANSF in recapturing the cities ,now codenamed '''TIEH'’s.A total of 1000 squads were deployed in the fellow TIEHs ANSF policemen.By now casualties were 15,000 for the ANSF. After nearly 1 month of fighting,ANSF and Union Army personnels still haven’t recaptured the captured TIEHs.The Prime Minister then raised the State of Emergency in all 5 TIEHs.By now the Union Army squads were negotiating with the NPA to surrender in peaceful terms,when news arrived that 25,000 NPA soldiers have overrun the military forts under the 7th Infantry Regiment in the south and gave the NPA soldiers in the TIEHs a new reinforced morale to attack the Union Army squads.By the end of February,NPA soldiers have taken possession of the Central and South Arendale countryside.Prime Minister Gideon then orders Union Army units to retreat to the newly created Omaru-Derswe Defensive line and sets the country in the State of Revolution.Also the Queen has left the country for the Peoples Republic of Mars for the West Blitzkrieg Annual Forum.Union Army(and ANSF) casualties have increased to 150,000 In March 1,only Arendelle and surrounding suburbs was left of the Omaru-Derswe line,now renamed the North Flank.Also same Union Army units have taken a stand in Excel City,Gulfport,and the Eastern Quantabel cities.By now the Interplanetary organization Council of Centau has given its support to the government,one member,the''' Ruthenian Empire',commited logistics support and a Regiment,sooner or later more nations will send aid.Union Command Force however shifted the aid to Excel city for a safe landing.Meanwhile several West Blizkrieg Army units have landed in Quantabel for a general offensive to retake the region,in Excel City civilian citizens joined the fight.Only Arendelle was in dire straights,as only one unit was defending the capital,The Nova Invicta. In March 19,just as the Excel city defense was falling, simultaneous '''Ruthenian Special Forces Regiment '''soldiers parachuted or beach headed in the city.The '''Special Forces Regiment(codenamed Fighting Eagles') primarily trained in Offensive war,not only did they relieve the West Flank,but also they spearheaded an attack that also gained 10 km of land from the NPA army.Logistics support soon then arrived.Casualties now rise to 249,000. As of April,a 6.7 earthquake hit southern Arendale,Alias Intelligence reported that 3almost 300 base camps have been seriously damaged,18 AA squads have been deployed as a result From April 15-November 10 atleast 100 battles were fought.By September 21,Ruthenia Empire again sent another 2 Regiments for the North Flank.Unfoetunately a major setback happened,while enroute to Bel passa City,the WB 11th Division was ambushed by the NPA 223rd Regiment? and were mercilessly massacred. soldiers_01.jpg soldiers_02.jpg ARENDALECRISIS!.jpg In January 6,3330 a recent survey showed that the NPA will win.The Union government then was in a critical situation,the economy was ruined,infrastructure lost and numeroua workers killed. April 22,3330-The Excel City Garrison communications receive a final signal from The Nova Invicta in Arendelle declaring,"EC21!,EC21!,this is AC NV garrison command,the NPA have overrun our lines there's tons of them;they're nearly outside the Command Post''.LONG LIVE THE UNION!!''".Arendelle has fallen.The government has shifted the national capital temporarily in Excel city.The Prime Minister Gideon Kalanx sets up the spirits of the Union soldiers as he arrives from a C2 aircraft.The NPA leader is found to be Frednord Preston. From May to October,with the loss of the North flank,the NPA began to use its resources against the West Flank defense line using the captured weapons and vehicles from the Nova Invicta Division.At first the defenders were overrun dramatically,as numerous NPA troops braced their lifes just to reach the Ruthenian Forces lines.In the late September,the NPA succesfully overruned the line with 15,000 forces attacking one part of the line,the line holding the wounded.The overrun of the line lead to a loss of 30 kms of land,not until Gaian Forces started bombing NPA base camps did the enemy stop.By October a combined Dalean-Ruthenian force took back the lost piece of land. By January 4-20,3331,numerous militaries of other Centau nation began arrivingJanuary 4-9 saw the coming of Erusian soldiers,mostly brave volunteers, in Quantabel.January 7-16 saw the arrival of 5 heavily armed frigates of the Gaian Naval Forces and from January 4-20,30 ships form the Aquitanian Expeditionary Force patrolled as soon as they arrived in the seas of Arendale.The arrival of soldiers and ships boosted the fighting will of the soldiers who have been fighting for 3 years October 22,3331,the Aqutanian navy ships set off for Quantabel region to assist in the transportation of allied soldiers.By October 30,nearl 50% have been transprted to Gulfport while the other 50% were sent to Excel city. January 15,3332,Gaian and Aquitanian frigates succesfully bombed the NPA supply units enroute to aid NPA units in Excel City.Various Union soldiers in Gulfport desert the army.6301 civilians are killed after NPA artillery bombed the Harrington Skyscraper in Gulfport.53 Union ships are destroyed after covering the evacuation of civilians in Gulfport. March 15-16,10,000 Ruthenian and Erusian soldiers succesfully penetrate the lines of the NPA.Lt.Gen. Edson Kurcxiz praises the Ruthenian and Erusian soldiers a job well done. From May to October,the NPA staged a huge offensive mostly in Gulfport,where 61,299 Allied soldiers are operating.Refugess from NPA lines report of many atrocities like rape,murder and massive executions from NPA soldiers.Nearly 86,000 civilians are killed.53 Union ships are destroyed while covering the massive evacuation of civilians in Gulfport.300 fighter-bombers of the Peoples Republic of Mars stage bombing missions in the TIEH's.22 frigtes are commisioned into the Union Navy.The Queen sets off to Cheloni. November 11-NPA officials arrive in Excel city for an armistice.The fighting in the West Flank ceases for a while during the meeting.After 3 hours,Prime Minister Gideon announces that a treaty has been made. On October 15-18,3335, 7 years after the beginning the NPA and Arendale call a halt to the fighting as was in the treaty.The treaty has 6 demands 3 each for the sides.Arendale's demands are complete disarmanment,withdrawal from Arendale territory and peace.NPA demands were establishing an autonomous province for ACP members,release of ACP, and NPA POWs and the withdrawal of all Centau Military Forces.Failure to do so is the continued conflict to begin anew.The WB fed expressed its stand to sta for any NPA surprise attacks,as it is a federation and not a Centau Nation.Prime Minister Gideon expressed his joy for the coming of peace to Arendale.He also expressed his sympathy to the fallen soldiers that have died for the Union of Arendale. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Wars Category:Golden Rainbow